Most users typically navigate through media content such as a television program viewed on an analog or digital media device with a remote control that manages the media device directly or indirectly by way of a Set-Top Box (STB). Common remote controls provide a keypad with numeric features and functions for switching channels, viewing programming guides, and controlling overall functions of the media device (e.g., volume, color, contrast, etc.). Although managing media content in this fashion has proven effective over the years, it remains cumbersome under certain use cases.
A need therefore arises for a system and apparatus for managing media content.